1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to braking a rotatable power transfer device such as, for example, a driveshaft of an automobile.
2. Background Information
A typical automobile includes a friction brake system for braking rotation of drivetrain components and, thus, movement of the automobile. Some automobiles may also include a regenerative brake system for braking rotation of the drivetrain components. In such automobiles, the friction brake system and the regenerative brake system are electronically actuated and controlled by a computer. A driver therefore may have no real time control of when and how each of the brake systems is operated.
There is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for braking rotation of a drivetrain component and other rotatable power transfer devices.